Rough love
by Phoenix2019
Summary: alec forces max to see that she likes him...max is confused..suck at summeries first fanfic please r r be honest


**A/N- I would like to thank everyone who has written a M/A fic- I have read all of them, which then encouraged me to try my hand at writing my own.**

**Hope you like. This is my very first fanfic ever so please review. Be Honest. But not brutal…this is just the first chapter of this story, so would like to know whether I should continue writing. I am also open to any requests for a M/A fanfic for some small one shot stories.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own dark angel or characters. Belongs to Cameron/Eglee. If it did, the series would still be running.**

**Rating- Erm unsure would imagine a pg16 to be safe…**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**Set--during season 2 AU after fugheddiboutit.**

**Summary- Alec forces Max to see the truth behind all her bickering with him. Leading Max feeling confused. First fanfic so one chapter--will be more if is liked. Have lots of ideas as to tension and frustration in Max/Alec obvious attraction to one another. So please R + R.**

**Rough Love**

**Chapter 1 - Fighting Temptation**

Max was furious.

"I'm going to kill him" she announced to O.C.

She slammed her locker so hard it made her friend jump back a little.

"I'll see you later Cin" Max said, "Gotta pain in my ass that I gotta sort"

"Go easy on him aight" O.C sympathized, " I really don't think yo boy meant for it to go down like this"

Max rolled her eyes, "He's not my boy, and he never does but he always gets things wrong" Max explained sarcastically. She then turned to leave Jam Pony, and go find Alec to give him a piece of her mind, when she was blocked in her tracks by Normal,

"Just where do you think you're going missy" Normal Quizzed

Max covered her mouth with her hand and coughed,

"I fell sick, think I must be coming down with something bad" she lied "I must have caught it from that poor old man who lived across from me who died last week…Gosh I hope it's not too serious, I'd just feel so bad to leave you an employee down."

Normal backed away covering his face with the parcel he was holding.

"Ok…Shoo, go home…but I better see you tomorrow bright and early young lady" Normal shouted after Max "Else you won't have a job to come back too".

Max carried on out with her mission set firmly in her mind…To kick Alec's ass again….He'd had it long coming, since the last round they had when he'd been in the ring as Monty Cora and she'd kicked him where it hurts as the Curvaceous Killer- Max smirked to herself, he's going to think he had it easy compared to the last time.

Alec was in his apartment, he took of his T-shirt that had been ripped. He'd just been in a fight with 3 gang members. He'd easily took them down with his transgenic abilities. Each with one punch to the face to knock them unconscious, but one of them had tried to stab him with a knife, luckily he jumped back in time but the knife cut through his top.

Damn Idiot! Alec thought, that was one of my favourite T-shirts. He began thinking however, how easy he had it when he remembered that Sketchy had been beaten pretty bad because of him.

He'd asked him to deliver another parcel for him, and promised it wouldn't be like last time because the steelies where not around. Alec had been wrong, he never considered there would be another power hungry gang that would cross paths with Sketchy, believing he as invading their territory.

Alec felt awful, he couldn't believe he'd gotten Sketchy in this mess again- He had given Sketchy some money as compensation and told him he would buy him a few drinks in crash later. Somehow that never felt enough, so Alec was trying to think of other ways to make it up to his friend. His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on his apartment door.

" Alec, I know you're in there, open this door right now" Max screamed.

He knew immediately that Max had found out about what had happened, and that she was here to kick his ass. He loved it when Max was mad at him, giving him attention. He thought that was probably why he continued with these antics to get Max's attention.

Alec, still with no T-shirt, cringed as he began opening the door, he put his hands up in surrender and was about to apologise to Max for causing trouble but she never gave him chance too.

The punch landed hard on Alec's mouth causing blood to drip down. Alec lifted his hand to wipe the blood away. Smirking he looked at Max and tilted his head slightly,

"so you wanna play rough do ya maxie"

Max frowned

"Don't call me that" she ordered " Why do you have to cause a mess everywhere you go Alec, I'm sick of having to kick your ass"

Both stood face to face hands up in defence, ready for the next punch.

"I suppose I'll have to clean up after this mess for you aswell"

"No, I've sorted those guys" He answered " An I never asked you to clean my mess up Maxie, You choose to do that all on your own, and do you ever consider why you do that Max" Alec had lowered his hands slightly, and seriousness was evident in his face, but a little playful smirk followed, which annoyed Max.

" What's that meant to mean" Max asked puzzled

"Oh come on Max, you just want to make an excuse to come see me, you like me bad Max, but you're to stubborn to admit it, so instead you fight with me and hit me at any chance you get to let out your frustrations. You like me bad but you feel you owe something to Logan so you won't admit to anyone, not even yourself that your attracted to me. Drawn to me"

Alec had hit a sore spot with Max, and they both knew it…he probably shouldn't have mentioned Logan's name.

Max pushed Alec to the ground and held him down, her face inches away from his, the anger evident in her voice

"yeah right pretty boy, in your twisted dreams"

Alec twisted her back over so he was now in the dominant position, he lowered down to whisper in her ear,

"really, so is that why you just grabbed me to get on top"

Max felt his warm breath on her and it suddenly dawned on her that Alec had no top on. Something inside her felt fuzzy when Alec had whispered to her, she almost felt lost. She looked up into his Hazel eyes and weakened slightly. This is not happening she thought….anger came back to her eyes and she quickly got back on her feet in a fighting stance toward Alec,

" Like I said, in your dreams"

Max Twisted and kicked her foot under Alec's feet to knock him to the ground. This action stunned Alec. Max stood above him

"You're not worth it" she said a growl slowly escaping. She turned her back to exit but Alec quickly got up and pinned her against the wall, with her back against his bare chest. Her hair was being held tightly in Alec's hand and his nose was up against her cheek.

"I'll show you I'm worth it", Alec twisted Max to face him and held her hands in place above her head. Both looked into each others eyes.. Alec pressed his lips firmly against Max's, he felt Max tense at his action, but then soften her body into his.

Max couldn't believe that she responded so quickly to his kiss, she ran her hands down his face and slowly over his muscular chest, not once releasing herself from him. Max groaned slightly- she hadn't had contact like this with a male in a long time. She suddenly found herself frantically biting into Alec's neck. She heard Alec laugh a little. This startled her back to reality as she could sense his smugness. She pushed him back and slapped him hard across the face.

" That did not mean anything" She sobbed "I hate you, I can't stand you, your ways, you got me at a weak moment and used it against me"

"Max" Alec butted in softly

" Please don't Alec, this never happened okay"

With that Max ran out of his apartment.


End file.
